Fire and Ice
by HellionKyou
Summary: Their game her cry and his heart break, but when CeCe is almost killed Gunther refuses to play the game
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

When she calls for him, he'll be there? When close to death, you'll see his fire.

ages 17,18

1

"Hellooo Bay-bee."

CeCe and Rocky turned around.

"What do you want Gunther, to annoy us?"

"Simply not."

"Ya know I think I'll actually go to class."

Rocky was shocked and went the other way. Gunther followed CeCe.

"Go away!"

"Ve are in the same class."

"Still buzz off!"

Gunther breathed n hard and grabbed her. "This at you play, starts to anger me. Am I that bad?"

"Your heart is like stone, your ice, you annoy me, Do you have a damn life?"

_*yes with you*_ He thought.

CeCe managed to dith him after that.

They sat side by sisde in math. CeCe was struggling, and slamming her head on the desk. Gunther watched her every move. The teacher walked out for a moment.

"Your ice, you think everyone loves you, but your a bitch!" Gunther got up and yelled. Eyes on him and CeCe

CeCe stood up as well. Stop pestering and following me I don't want you. Your temper gets on my nerves, If im Ice your Fire, which suits you beause over the years you have become a complete dick! I hate you, Gunther Hesseheffer!"

Gunther felt a jolt hit his heart. "Don't hate you. I wish you were never born!"

All went quite when the teacher walked back in. CeCe got up put the paper on the teachers desk and ran outta the room.

Gunther did the same.

She ran and went into the closet of the school.

*_he went to far this time.*_ She thought and began to cry. Her heart began to break in a thousand pieces. The door opened then closed. CeCe was curled up in a ball.

"I went to far,I'm sorry Ce." He sat beside her, he didn't know weather to hug her, but he knew he could never stop those tears, he caused them.

She looked up tear stained face. "I hate this game!" She got up and walked out of the closset and went to lunch.

"You ok CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired."

It was quite for a bit.

"Oh look it's the two losers." Gunther said.

CeCe stood up and got in his face. "We are losers? you have been hated since you moved here, your a social out cast noone in their right mind would even date you, your cruel and unjust, just leave me alone!." She stormed out. Gunther was gonna follow but Tinka stopped him, and Rocky went after CeCe.

"I hate the game you two play, I zhink you broke her." Tinka said sadly.

Gunther lowered his head. "I know."

While walking home.

"Whats up with you and Gunther?"

"Hatred."

"CeCe I know you like him, so I know the words he says are harsh...but you are not helping the matter."

CeCe snapped. "OMG You have no idea whats going on, so please just butt out. With that she took off.

-By night. 11:30pm

Rocky and CeCe's mom were checking with all her friends to see where she was.

Rocky Texted Gunther.

Gunther she's missing, do you know where she is?

There was no reply. So she thought he was asleep.

CeCe walked down the dark creepy alley, she heard rattling. But figured it was Gunther. She was then pressed hard against the wall with a knife to her neck.

"Scream and I'll slice your pretty face up. Tears fell. the attacker ut her check. She screamed, the attacker stabbed her in the side. "Shut up bitch.'

"Why?"

"Because you should of never been born!"

"no."

She was stabbed on the other side and fell to the ground. The attacker leaned down, grabbed a blunt object and aime to swing, noone would reconize CeCe Jones anymore. As soon as the blunt object met air to hit. Someone grabbed it. The other person beat and mangled the attacker. The third person picked up CeCe and ran her to the Hospital.

CeCe woke up, she was in pain and crying.

"Am I dead?"

"No,And I'm glad."

"Gunther?"

"I can't play with anymore, I can't be mean to you in public. When you've made up your mind, you know where to find me." He said and walked out..

CeCe explained to her friends and they thought the game was stupid. CeCe was in the hospital for a while until she was let out. She was already 18, so instead of going home to her mom, she went to Gunthers Window. She knoked on it, and then opened it. She walked over slowly still in pain with pain releavers, and crawled in Gunthers bed. He woke to see her face.

"Arn't you in pain?" He said so softly.

"I'm stupid , I deserve this.."

"No, you don't"

"What happened?"

"Deuce grabbed the bar. Ty beat the shit out of the guy, your mom arrested him and i brought you to the hospital."

"Thank you."

"I love you." He kissed her head, cuddled with her so gentally and they drifted off.

-Fin

You want more u tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

HellionKyou

There is a second bc I think some ofyou got confused I know Mouse did.

2

Cece Jones remained in the hospital till she was healed, whe let out she was given Oxycoden.

Being let out was another pain to her heart. She walked into school. Hey hair was down anx she wore blac sweat pants, soft with a buterfly and a Blue tank top.

She went to her locker ignoring the stares and comments. Rocky was sick that day and she felt so alone. She tried to grab her books but they hurt in her grasp, she had dropped them, reaching down, another hand clashed with her.

"I'll hold zhem for you."

Cece looked up an saw sparkly blue eyes. He had removed his Red bejeweled of a white rose on the back, and put it on her, she slipped her hands threw, the sleeves were 4 inches to long but she didn't mind it was warm it was Gunther.

"Gunther that'game' didnt just cause this, but it broke my heart, I dont care anymore if people know we are together that is if you'll still have me."

Deuce over heard. "What game?" He was mad because Gunther told him why Cece was being beaten...

Cece turned and guarded Gunther. "I was ashamed to let anyone know we were dating so we made up a game, bbut alls we did was hurt eachother, and we neither wanna play anymore, I don't care who knows."

Deuce was pissed he carefully moved Cece aside and punched Gunther.

"DEUCE!"

"She nearly died because of that, are you really that stupid!"

CeCe got in Deuce's face.

"Yes."

Cece shocked turned around.

"I let it go on."

Tears built up in her eyes, she leaned over and hugged him, without causing herself pain.

"proove that its over with, this game!" Deuece demnded.

"Here." Gunther handed Deuce Cece' books. He pulled her genally close, wrappe one arm around her waste the other hand on her face, she clung to him like a magnent. When their lips touchded, static electricity hit them, They began to get a little more into the kiss.

"Ok here I believe upi" He gave the books backa and left.

Gunther put the books down and as soon as the he bell rang, he kissed her again.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

that should of helped.


End file.
